


I won't let you forget me

by damnit



Series: Eden [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, dunno how to tag as not to spoil, just don't read if you have any triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnit/pseuds/damnit
Summary: I have these lucid dreams where I can't move a thingThinking of you in my bedYou were my everythingThoughts of a wedding ringNow I'm just better off dead (uh, uh, uh)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Series: Eden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	I won't let you forget me

“Let’s end this.” The youth cuts his monologue off.

“Hm?” He continues to nuzzle against his head.

“Us.” Langa tries to wriggle away but Ainosuke grabs his wrist fast.

“Now let’s not joke around.” He says with a strained smile, pulling in closer.

“No! I’m serious!” There’s a push against his chest, but he ignores it and topples over the boy, straddling him on the sand. He starts to caress his chest, just like he did countless times before. 

“I don’t love you anymore!”

He freezes.

What? Just what did he say?

There’s static in his mind and his hands grab Langa’s neck.

“ _Take it back_.” He squeezes.

“I don’t love you” Spat reply.

“Take it back. Take it back, take it back, takeitbacktakeitbacltakeitba-”

There is no resistance anymore and the sound of the waves deafens him.

He blinks, takes his hands off.

Waiting.

He strokes Langa’s cheek with a blank stare.

He reaches to his pocket and takes out a small jewellery box. He silently puts a ring on the boy’s left hand. 

“I love you” he whispers as he joins their lips. He puts the matching ring on his own hand. 

He gathers his darling in his arms so that the boy’s head rests against his chest. 

“We’ll always be together” It’s a promise he intends to keep. 

He walks into the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear each idea I come up with is just worse and shorter


End file.
